


Castiel Takes Fashion Advice From Magnus

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Supernatural and Shadowhunters crossover [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: After the picture that Misha posted of him a fancy suit, I got the idea that Castiel was taking fashion advice from Magnus. For this AU Sam and Dean are Shadowhunters, but Cas is still an angel that hangs out with them.





	1. The party

Magnus threw a big party in his lair to celebrate how well things have been going lately. The Downworlders and Shadowhunters are no longer at each others throats, and the Institute has been running smoothly, doing a great job of hunting down demons.

Magnus’ lair was decorated with uplighting, lots of glitter, and an ice sculpture.

Sam and Dean loved Magnus’ parties, because they were fun and never disappointed, but it meant changing out of plaid into something a little less lumberjack.

Castiel loved them since he could talk to Magnus and talk to someone who had been around a long time and seen a lot of things.

Sam and Dean put on leather jackets, while Cas kept to his holy tax accountant look.

Sam made his way over to Simon and Maia and those three began chatting.

When they arrived to the party Magnus handed them all drinks and invited them in. Dean made his way over to Jace and Clary along with Castiel. 

“Hey man what’s up? Great to see you,” Jace said as Dean approached him.

“Nothing, man. It’s great to see you too,” Dean replied.

“Hello, Castiel,” Clary said to Cas.

“Hello, Clarissa,”

 

After a little while Clary noticed something was a off with Cas. Cas had been staring at Alec who was sitting in Magnus’ lap talking to some people. Magnus had is arm around Alec’s waist.  
Magnus looked so confident and comfortable with Alec and Alec looked so in love with him. They looked great together. Cas immediately wished he could be more freewheeling like Magnus. He wished he could be more like that for Dean.

“You okay, Cas?” Clary asked.

“What? Yes I’m fine,” Cas said trying to shake off.

“No you’re not Cas,”

Cas sighed, “It’s nothing,”

“No it’s not,”“It’s just,” Cas paused. “Magnus is so confident with himself, and with Alec. He’s always looks like he know exactly how to impress Alec. I want to do that for Dean,”“Oh Cas. That's so sweet, but Dean loves you for who you are. I’ve seen how he looks at you. He’s totally in love with you just the way you are,”“Thanks Clarissa,”Clary gives Cas a hug.

Magnus gets up to grab another drink for himself and Alec, and Cas goes over to him.

“Hello, Magnus,”“Hello, Castiel. Can I get you a drink?”

“Yes. But I don’t really go to bars or order drinks so I’m not sure what to drink,”

“Don’t worry. I know just the drink,” Magnus orders a drink of Cas, “Enjoying the party?” 

“Yes. Thank you for inviting the Winchesters and I,”

“Of course. Sam and Dean are some of the best Shadowhunters I know. And you are an amazing warrior, Castiel. I feel honored to call all three of you my friends,”

“Thank you, Magnus, but I think I’m the one who should feel honored that you are my friend,”

At that moment the bartender came back with both their drinks. The bartender handed Cas and Magnus their drinks.

“A toast,” Magnus said holding up his drink, “to friendship,”

“To friendship,” Cas said.

The two clanked glasses and took a sip of their drinks. As they were sipping their drinks, Cas thought that this was a perfect time to ask Magnus for advice on how to be a better boyfriend for Dean and be more confident for Dean.

“As your friend, can I ask you something?”, Cas asked slightly nervous, but tried not to show it.

“Of course,” Magnus put down his drink and focused on Castiel. He could tell Cas was a little nervous and wanted to make sure he gave his full attention and support to him.

“It’s just,” Cas paused, “You’re so confident and extroverted and such an amazing boyfriend to Alec, and I just want to be that for Dean. I love Dean, and I’m just scared he’ll get bored with someone as socially awkward as me. I know Dean loves me, but I’m just worried. I want to be more like you, Magnus,” Castiel confessed as he looked away, slightly embarrassed.

“Castiel, look at me,” Magnus said.

Castiel looked up.

“Dean loves you for who you are and that is someone who is brave, strong, loyal, and caring. Don’t doubt Dean’s love for you. He’s so in love with you,” 

“I know that. It's just i can’t seem to fit in. Even my clothes I’ve been told made me look like a ‘tax accountant’” Cas said using air quotes.

“Well perhaps I can assist you with that. Follow me,”  
Magnus led Cas into his closet with the most flamboyant, expensive, over the top clothing Cas had ever seen. Cas was astonished and also very impressed. He found himself wanting to try on almost everything in the closet

“See anything you like,” Magnus smirked, noticing Cas’ amazement.

“I don’t know where to start,” Cas said still awe-struck.

“Here let me help,”  
First Castiel tried on a blue and silver shiny jacket, while it brought out Cas’ eyes, something about it wasn’t right. Next was a fancy dark green jacket. It reminded Cas of Dean’s eyes, but still it wasn’t a good fit. Next was a fancy purple out. Again something wasn’t quite right.

After about an hour, Castiel had on a fancy tux along with a very expensive, shiny gold and red jacket.

“Where this on your next date with Dean if you really want to impress him. You can drop by sometime tomorrow to pick it up if you don't want Dean to see so you can surprise him,”“Thank you Magnus. For everything,”“It was my pleasure Castiel,”


	2. The Date

The weekend after Magnus’ Dean was taking Cas to a fancy restaurant then to a local bar that had great live music.

Cas had picked up his outfit from Magnus the day after the party and had been hiding it in his old room in the bunker. He and Dean shared what was formerly just Dean’s room, so he didn’t want to keep it in there and risk Dean seeing it before their date. 

Cas had gotten dressed in his outfit and even put on red eyeshadow with gold and black eyeliner to match the jacket. He used his Grace to apply this of course since doing it by hand would have been a disaster. Dean was waiting for Cas in the bunker’s kitchen, along with Sam who was making himself some pasta for the evening.

“Excited for your date with Cas?”

“Yea,” Dean said as he turned away from Sam, trying to hide the dopey grin on his face. Sam still saw it. He was really happy those two finally got their heads out of their asses. Just as Sam was about to make a comment about Dean’s dopey smile, Cas walks in wearing his fancy outfit he borrowed from Magnus.

Both Sam and Dean turned and their jaws hit the floor upon seeing Cas in such an outfit. Quite a shake up from his usual trench coat and blue tie. Cas ignored the brother’s shocked reactions and strode over to Dean, gave him a kiss and grabbed his hand as he led them out of the kitchen without saying a word. Dean turned to Sam and gave him a confused look, but all Sam could do was just sit there shell shocked.

Dean and Cas reached the bunker’s garage and Dean being a gentleman opened up the door for Cas, before he got in. Dean didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to expect from Cas given his drastic change in wardrobe.

Cas stared the conversation, “I’m really looking forward to our date tonight, Dean. I heard this restaurant has excellent steak, so I’m sure you’ll be pleased,”

“Yea. Absolutely,” Dean said, still a little shocked.

The car ride Dean and Cas just casually chatted, which was a big relief to Dean considering he was worried what else Cas would change besides his wardrobe, but he was still his nerdy angel.

When they got to the restaurant, Dean reluctantly handed Baby over to the valet people. “Be careful with her,” Dean said before handing them the keys.

A waiter escorted them to their table and handed them menus.

“We would like a bottle of wine, but we would like to be surprised about what you bring us,” Cas said to the waiter right away. He was trying to remember what Magnus had told him about being confident.

 

“Remember Castiel, Dean loves you for who you are. Be confident in that. If you find yourself being nervous just think of reasons why you love Dean and reasons Dean loves you. Draw strength from your relationship. That’s what I do with Alexander,”

 

While the waiter was away Dean asked Cas something that had been on his mind, “Cas can I ask you something?”“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said as he put down the menu.

“I mean not that I mind,” Dean started, because if he was being honest, Cas looked damn hot in that jacket, “but what’s up with the outfit, man. In all the years I’ve known you, other than the time you were human it was always a tie and trench coat and now you’re wearing one of the flamboyant jackets I’ve ever seen. I’m not mad or anything just curious about the outfit change,”

Cas sighed thinking back to what Magnus told him to do if Dean asks him about his new threads.

 

“Castiel, there is a chance that Dean will ask you about why you’ve changed you’re clothes. It is important to be honest with Dean. Let him know why you’re doing this. Tell him what you’ve told me,”

 

“Dean I,” Cas paused, “Dean I love you and I just wanted to be a better boyfriend for you, be more confident, dress differently, I know I’m being dumb to worry, but I do worry that you’ll get bored of me because of my ‘holy tax accountant’ look among other things,”

“Oh Cas,” Dean grabbed Cas hands and held them in his own, “Cas, baby, look at me please,” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. “Cas let me tell you something. I love you. Plain and simple I’m head over heels in love with you. Yes, it’s taking me longer than it should have to get my head of my ass and admit it, but I love you Castiel. Not for your angel powers, but for you. I love you for you. Your quirky outfit and all. I will never be bored of you. Losing you scares me as much as losing Sammy does. Never doubt my love for you,”The two kissed for a very long time, and only stopped when the waiter came back with their wine and asked for their orders or if they wanted a few more minutes. Little did they know that Magnus and Alec had decided to show up after Magnus was able to track Cas’ jacket. The four then left the restaurant together and decided to go on a double date…


End file.
